Holiday Spirit
by Grace Musica
Summary: [RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE] A lot of Christmas themed fluff, just in time for the holidays! Multiple pairings, including crack!pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Holiday Spirit  
Chapter Zero: Brushing off the Dust  
Date Written: 11/24/05  
Rating: K+--for now  
Word Count: 360  
Characters/Pairings: In this chapter, JJ, Drake, Dee, Ryo, Ted, Narrator  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: For crying out loud, Thanksgiving was just yesterday, and here I am, writing a Christmas fic. Ugh... It's gonna be multipart, I hope y'all like it. A few references to Fake 2nd chance are made, since the chat is the inspiration for this fic.  
---  
I can't remember exactally when I was born, if I can even be considered to have been 'born'. I am artificial, after all. Yet, somehow, I'm also aware of everything that goes on around me, so I guess that makes me 'alive'. 

All during the year, I'm locked up in a box. It's dark and slightly scary, but I'm not alone, others are with me. And there's a light at the end of the tunnel--I know I'll be let out sooner or later. My owner will come upstairs where he put me last time, humming happily to himself as he rummages through my bretheren, taking out this and that.

Finally, his hand closes around me. I can feel the callouses on his hands against my synthetic flesh, thicker than I remember. Have his hands always been like that, or have they gotten worse over the year?

He holds me up by two fingers--I'm that light--and spins me around, grinning at me. His blue-blonde hair is disheveled, a streak of dust high on his cheekbones.

Hi JJ! It's been a while, hasn't it?  
---  
Drake Parker glared at his partner's desk. "JJ... do you remember anything about the conversation we had last year?"

The sharpshooter grinned innocently back in reply. "What are you talking about?"

"Just don't break out the frickin' singing rat," Dee said, hanging his sportscoat over the back of his char.

"Alvin is not a rat!"

"JJ, please don't," Ryo asked politely. "I had _Christmas Time Is Here_ stuck in my head for a week."

"I'm not going to take him out," JJ grumped, crossing his arms. "That was a present from my sister, too."

"And he's lovely," Ryo smoothed over calmly, smiling serenly. "But we don't want Drake and Ted and Dee to kill someone trying to shoot it."

"Hey!" the three named detectives objected immediately.

"Oh! Speaking of killing people..." JJ began searching through one of his desk drawers for a few moments before taking out something green and plastic. His four friends groaned as the sharpshooter bounced over to the doorframe and dangled the ornament from the doorframe.

"Not frickin' mistletoe AGAIN"  
---


	2. JJ & Dee

Chapter One: JJ/Dee  
Date Written: 11/28/05  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 282  
Characters/Pairings: JJ/Dee, Dee/Ryo, Drake/JJ (slight), narrator  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Up Through Like Like Love  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Okay, guys, I know we're all shippers here, but please bear with me. I promise you'll like it if you do. Promise! I just... really wanted to play with some crack pairings.  
---  
I'd managed to stay up for a full week before someone managed to get caught underneath me--for the most part, the detectives and visitors were carefully going through the doorway one at a time, making sure they never got stuck with someone else to get kissed. 

The first people to get caught were my owner, JJ Adams and the dark-haired one, Dee. For years, JJ had tried desperately to lure the other man underneath me, but this time my owner's blue eyes looked... guilty, as opposed to near drooling like last year.

The entire office crowed and catcalled as the two men underneath me gave one another a quick peck. Even Dee's blonde partner--Ryo, I think--didn't turn the color red he did in years past. And JJ's partner, Drake, was oddly quiet. How odd.  
---  
Later, when everyone was leaving for the night, Dee and JJ pulled Ryo back, looking into the blonde's deep black eyes. "Ryo, about me an' JJ earlier--" Dee started, with my owner looking worried next to the taller man.

"Don't worry about it," the other man said, cutting Dee off. "It's just a tradition. I know you love me, Dee." The blonde smiled at JJ. "And I know you don't love Dee anymore. Besides, it was just a kiss."

"Does that mean I can have another?" JJ piped up, his blue eyes sparkling like old times.

"No," Dee replied firmly, but to no avail: the blue-blonde jumped Dee's back, almost knocking him to the ground while pressing kisses all over his face.

"Dee, I love you! Marry me!'

"Ryo! Save me!"

Too bad for Dee, Ryo was laughing so hard he was crying.  
---


End file.
